This Might Hurt
by TWa613
Summary: Allison wants to become a werewolf. Scott has trouble grasping the fact that his werewolf hunter girlfriend wants to become a werewolf. But they try to get through the troubles they face. Trying to make their relationship survive.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF_**.

Allison and Scott were standing in Allison's bedroom in the middle of a make-out session. Allison was pulling up roughly at the bottom of his shirt. Scott got the message and took off his shirt, only breaking the kiss to lift his shirt over his head and threw the shirt to the side. Scott picked up Allison as she wrapped her legs around Scott's waist and her arms around Scott's neck. Scott walked to Allison's bed and laid her down,while he got on top of her. Allison's legs still wrapped around Scott's waist. Allison ran her fingers through Scott's hair as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Allison's hands went straight to Scott's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them half way down . Allison dis-attached her legs from around his waist allowing him to finish pulling down his pants and discarding them to the floor ,leaving Scott in only his black boxer briefs.

" So why am I almost naked and your still fully dressed?" Scott questioned smiling against her lips before moving his lips to her neck.

"Cause your not going fast enough for me ,Scott." Allison said letting her head fall back in pleasure from what Scott was doing.

"Oh yeah." Scott said in a scratchy voice. Scott started sucking harder at Allison's neck. His werewolf side came out , Scott's fangs came out as well , but he made sure not to draw blood from her as he started biting and nipping at her neck. Scott tore off Allison's pants and threw them to the side. Scott started grinding his largely noticeable erection on Allison's inner leg. Allison let out a small moan from the friction. Scott then pulled Allison's bra and shirt over her head at the same time.

"Fast enough for you?" Scott asked.

"No." Allison all but moaned. Scott's hand cupped one of Allison's boob, as his mouth returned to her lips. Allison's hands went to Scott's face pulling him closer but mostly trying to feel if her boyfriend had grown any extra hair. Scott's other hand moved to the waist band of her panties. Allison traced the outline of his fangs with her tongue. Scott pulled off her wet panties , throwing them to the side. Scott pulled off his boxers and threw them to the right landing somewhere but he didn't bother to check where they landed. Scott let his erection touch Allison's bare skin before plunging into her without warning. Scott thrusted harder and faster inside her with no mercy. His mouth moved to Allison's, suppressing a loud moan from her. Scott grabbed her hips with both hands and moved them in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"How about now?" Scott said parting their lips to speak.

"No...faster." Allison begged. Scott then picked up his speed at a supernatural paste. Allison tried not moan as she was about to climax. Scott's werewolf nails dug into her skin as her hips started bucking in his rhythm. Allison grabbed Scott's back as she let out her juices. Hair began to grow from Scott's face and his eyes glowed gold. When he came inside her his nails shortened, he fangs and extra hair extracted, and his eyes went back to chocolate brown. Scott fell on the bed next to Allison breathing heavily. "That was amazing." Allison said panting.

"When is sex not amazing with you." Scott smirked still breathing heavily. Allison smiled.

**Scott and Allison had been with each other through thick and thin. Only breaking up once when she thought he was acting weird and hiding things from her. After she found out he was a werewolf she excepted him for that and also found out that was the reason for him acting really out of the ordinary. She stuck with him when her crazy aunt Kate was murdered, she stuck with him when her mom died , had been with him when her manipulative grandpa came back to Beacon Hills. Scott and Allison were in their junior year of high school and all though it wasn't smooth-sailing all the time, they learned how to work through it.**

"Scott?" Allison said turning to look at Scott as she regained her breath.

"Yes." Scott turned to look at her now breathing normal.

" How does it feel when you shift." Allison said remembering that he had shifted during their activity.

"Honestly?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

" It feels like every bone in your body is breaking and then shifting into a bigger size. It feels like an unbelievably agonizing feeling that you only feel when you shift. But right after you stop shifting you heal pretty fast and don't feel pain it's a feeling I am extremely happy you don't have to feel." Scott said looking into beautiful hazel eyes and placing a hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

" But." Allison said.

"But what." Scott said with a confused , cute look on his face.

"What if I wanna feel it." Allison said looking at Scott completely serious.

Scott listened to her heartbeat, trying to hear whats he was being serious. "What?!" Scott said obviously in shock, she had been serious. " I would never ever let your experience what I and every werewolf go through. I love you to much."Scott finished looking directly into her eyes.

"But Scott wouldn't it be great. Just think of all the positive things. I will be as fast as you. I would have amazing hearing. I would never get sick. I would stay young just like you." Allison said hoping he would see it her way

" No, Allison it's not that great , you turn into an animal every full moon. You shift and it hurts like hell." Scott said not stressing how bad it would be.

"You can teach me. We can go through it together. You can help me and keep track of me every step of the way." Allison said stroking Scott's hair.

"No. Allison I won't let you do something you'll regret your whole life." Scott said getting angry that Allison was reluctant.

"Scott I am tired of being a human. It's boring and worse in every way . So what , you go a little crazy, but once you learn to control it.I know how easy everything else gets." Allison said in a calm tone trying to calm Scott down.

"No Allison,I am not letting you do that." Scott said trying not to yell because Allison's dad was in the apartment.

"You know Scott,I don't need your permission to do this. I can handle myself. I can get it myself. There are a lot of alphas around here right now, you know."Allison said now getting frustrated with Scott. She yanked her hand from Scott's face and moved an inch away from him and was now looking up at the ceiling.

"Over my dead body I'll let you get it." Scott said now looking up at the ceiling like Allison,avoiding any contact with her.

"Whatever." Allison said wrapping the blanket around her bare chest and crossing her arms. Silence filled the room as the two teens sat there nude.

**2 minutes of silence past**.

"Allison." Scott sighed.

"What." Allison said still angry.

"Just promise you won't get it from those alphas." Scott calmed down.

"Okay." Allison simply said.

"Good." Scott breathed.

"You can give it to me."Allison said.

"What." Scott said stunned."ummm...I'm not-" ,Scott was cut off.

"I know your an alpha. I seen your eyes flash when you, Issac , Cora, Derek, and Boyd were fighting against the alphas the night you thought Derek died." Allison turned to ,Scott who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Oh..umm...that was-" Scott was cut off once again.

"Don't give me an excuse or lie,cause then I talked to your boss a day after you rescued him. He told me because I was your girlfriend I should know that I was a 'True Alphas' mate. He told me what a 'true alpha' meant. Your an alpha and you can give me what I want." Allison said as Scott turned to look at her in shock.

"Allison-"Scott said softly but was once again cut off by a knock on the door this time.

"Allison." Chris, Allison's father said through the door.

"What?" Allison responded to her dad ,panicked as Allison and Scott both got up to dress themselves. Allison getting dressed first. Scott struggled to find his clothes.

"I wanted to know if everything was alright.I heard some noise come from your room." Her dad spoke.

"Um,yeah dad...everything is fine." Allison said looking at Scott who was frantically looking for his clothes.

" Allison." Scott whispered. Allison turned to look at him. " I can't find my boxers."

"I'll give them to you when I see them." Allison said. Scott nodded and pulled on his jeans with no boxers. He put on his shirt, and shoes and was already walking to the window.

"Well..can I come in.?" ,Allison's dad asked

"Umm...hold on." ,She answered her dad.

"Scott." Allison whispered. Scott turned to look at her. " Come here." He walked over to the bed where she sat. "We're not done talking about this." Allison grabbed him from the shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. " Alpha" She whispered in his ear When they broke from the kiss.

"Allison,I'm coming in.", Her dad said. As Scott bolted out her window. Just then Chris walked in.

"Hi...dad." She said acting innocent." Everything is fine"

"I see." Her father said." Good night."

"Night." She said. As her father was about to walk out , he stopped staring at the corner next to her desk.

"Who's boxers are those." Chris said with slight anger in his voice.

* * *

Sorry if this seems rushed. I am sleepy :b

Don't forget to REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**_ I'm not abandoning ' What's Happening Now '_**

**_enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

"Who's boxers are those." Chris said with slight anger in his voice.

Allison sat on her bed , stunned , not knowing what to say. 'Could this actually be the night me and Scott get caught.' Allison thought looking at the carpet, pretending she hadn't heard anything

"Allison, I am going to ask you one more time. Who's. Boxers. Do. Those. Belong. Too?" He asked pointing to the black boxers on the floor. "And Allison, no more lying ."

"Ummm...they are...uhhh...mine, dad." Allison said looking up at her dad, hoping he would buy that excuse.

"Do I look stupid to you , Allison those are men's boxers." He said.

"I know it's wierd but... it's-it's the new fashion ,everyone has at least one pair." Allison panicked saying whatever came to her mind, not even believing her own lie.

"So Lydia has some too?" He questioned, not really believing his daughters excuse.

"Yeah dad...I'm telling you they are the fashion now." Allison said looking him in the eyes.

" Okay I guess I'm just going to have to give Lydia Martin a call." Her father spoke, stepping towards his daughter. " Give me your phone."

"Dad there is really no need for-"Allison got cut off by her father.

"Allison. Phone . Now." Chris demanded sticking out his hand so that she can place her phone on it. Allison sighed, got up and walked over to her purse that was on her desk. She took out her cell phone from it and handed it to her dad.

"Thank you." He said taking the phone from her and looking for Lydia in her contacts. When he found her he pressed call and waited for her to pick up as it rang.

"Hey , Allison." Lydia spoke.

"Actually it's her father, I have a question to ask." Chris said looking at Allison.

"Okay? ask away." Lydia said .

"Is the new fashion men's boxers?" Chris asked wanting to get to the bottom of it.

Lydia was smart so she caught on quickly. ' , calling from Allison's phone , asking me about boxers for men, obviously an excuse of hers. She probably almost got caught doing something with Scott. Allison can do way better than that lame excuse. But whatever.' Lydia had thought. "Yes , . It's a good thing you have your daughter to get you up to speed." Lydia answered.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, bye" Allison's father said looking at his daughter.

"Bye , ." Lydia said and hung up the phone.

Chris looked at his daughter apologetically now instead of angry. "Maybe you were right. Sorry for not believing you. Good night."

Allison smiled. "Night dad."

"That is a weird fashion." He said before exiting and closing the door behind him.

"Ughhhh"Allison sighed walking over picking up the boxers from the ground and throwing them in her purse to give to Scott the next day, then walking over to her bed and going to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Scott was just arriving to school and had just parked his motor cycle. Scott was walking up the steps to his high school, his backpack hanging form his shoulder. Out of no where came a hyper active Stiles, running up the stairs behind him.

"Scott, Scott, Scott!" Stiles exclaimed catching up to him and now walking next to his friend.

"What happened Stiles?" Scott asked concerned.

"Lydia just went up to me and talked to me right now." Stiles said trying to catch his breath from how fast he ran to Scott." I think, I might still like her. Maybe a tintzi bit."

Scott chuckled at his friend, "What did she tell you?" Scott asked.

"Ummm...I don't really know." Stiles said scratching the back of his head. "My mind was like, somewhere else."

"So you don't even have any clue of what she said?" Scott questioned his friend as they walked into the hall way of Beacon Hills high school.

"Scott I think you would be the same way if you were a virgin and the girl you have been obsessing about since the 3rd grade willingly talked to you, Scott. So sorry." Stiles said talking fast.

"So you don't remember anything?" Scott continued to ask.

"Oh my god, Scott. " Stiles said frustrated trying to think. " Um...actually, I think she said something about Allison. " Stiles said remembering. " Oh yeah I remember perfectly now." Stiles laughed a bit as Scott looked at his friend in suspense. " She said ' tell your hormonal friend to keep his junk locked up, just like he is suppose to be on the full moon before I have to lie to Mr. Argent again about boxers.' " Stiles smiled at his friend.

"Oh." Scott said and blushed, sticking his hands in his pocket and looking at his feet.

**(The Bell Rang)**

"Okay see ya at lunch... You hormonal werewolf." Stiles laughed before leaving Scott's side to go to first period.

Scott was walking to first period when he bumped into Allison in the hall way. She smiled at him as the hallway cleared.

"These..." Allison trailed off reaching into her bag."Are yours." She finished pulling out his black boxers. She held them in front of his face. Scott's jaw dropped as he stared at his girlfriend holding up his boxers in public. He immediately took her into an empty classroom that was right next to where they were standing.

"Allison." Scott said still in shock as Allison started laughing at her boyfriend. "Allison it's not funny we were in public." Scott said.

"It kinda is." Allison smiled.

"Okay..okay." Scott said.

"Scott relax, I should be the worried one. Last night we almost got caught because you don't keep track of where you throw things." Allison said hitting Scott on chest playfully with his own boxers.

"That's cause I'm usually focused on something else ." Scott said in a low sexy voice, grabbing Allison by he hips and drawing her closer to him and planting a slow kiss on her lips.

"We should really be getting to first period we don't wanna be late." Allison said when they broke from the kiss resting her forehead on Scott's.

"Or..." Scott trailed off looking into Allison's eyes. "We don't have to go to first period." Allison giggled at the thought. "And maybe this time I can show you that I can keep track of my boxers." Scott smiled, taking the boxers from her hand. Scott leaned in as their lips connected once again. Just then the bell rang , signaling that first period was starting. Scott didn't care about the bell and pushed Allison against the wall not breaking the kiss. He started pulling her shirt up , dropping his boxers on the floor and not noticing. Allison abruptly pulled away. "What's wrong.?" Scott asked looking at her.

Allison walked over to a desk in the classroom and sat on it, "You know we aren't finished with our conversation from yesterday. " Allison said looking up at Scott. "And I was thinking ." She said looking down. "No bite. Then no sex." Allison looked up to see Scott's reaction.

Scott's mouth hung open as he stared at Allison in shock. 'Did my girlfriend actually just use ,sex, as a threat against me?' Scott thought. "Ummm-I-um..." Scott stuttered.

Allison got up from the desk and walked over to Scott, "So what do you say Scott you wanna give me the 'bite' now?" Allison asked as she was now standing right in front of Scott. Close enough that she was running her fingers through his hair.

'Oh. My. Gosh. Is she using seduction on me ? Is it actually gonna work?' Scott continued to think. "Umm...I don't know." Scott tried to say without stuttering. At that point Scott had an urge to just give in, but he tried desperately to fight his hormones.

Allison had one hand at Scott's head running her finger through his hair. Her other hand was now sliding down his chest and going down to his pants. "Scott you can bite me now. Or you can leave this room without getting any of me." Allison said in an almost whisper as her hand got to the groin area of his pants.

Scott nodded, not wanting to talk and let his hormones get the best of him as he pressed his lips to hers. Their lips moved in sync as Scott slid his hands down to grab her ass. But at the back of his head he knew it was wrong. Scott tried to pull away but he couldn't. His lips moved to her neck and , moved his hands from her butt ,to under her shirt. The feeling that 'this was the wrong' grew . He suddenly fought the urge to rip her clothes off and backed away from her ripping his lips from her neck. He looked her in the eyes, " I don't know abou this. I think I'm just gonna wait it out." Scott actually said as much as it pained him too.

"Have it your way." Allison said. Scott nodded and turned to walk out of the room. "Umm Scott..." Allison smiled as Scott turned around. "Where are your boxers?" She asked still smiling as her cute boyfriend looked around having no clue where they were. Scott looked up at Allison as she pointed somewhere on the floor. He blushed a little and picked them up , stuffing his black boxers in his backpack.

" I knew that. I was just testing you." Scott said looking up at Allison.

"Yeah...ok." Allison said still smiling as Scott looked at her and walked out the door.

**(At Lunch)**

"Are you serious, like no sex. No sex at all." Stiles said over dramatically to his best friend that was sitting across from him on the cafeteria lunch table. " Give her the bite. Just give it to her. I know I would." Stiles said taking a sip of his water and eating a French fry.

"Stiles, your still a virgin . I think any virgin would do something completely stupid just to get laid." Scott said to Stiles.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted "What are two tools talking about?" Jackson asked sitting down at the table.

The two boys turn to look at Jackson. "Woe. Woe. Wait a minute aren't you suppose to be in London right now?" Stiles questioned.

"I was now, I'm back." Jackson smiled, as Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

**(Allison & Lydia)**

Allison and Lydia were barley walking into the cafeteria with their lunch trays. When Lydia spotted Scott and Siles sitting with some guy.

"Who is that sitting with your boy friend and Stiles?" Lydia asked Allison, squinting her eyes.

"It looks like..." Allison trailed off.

"Jackson." Lydia finished.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a short chapter.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


End file.
